Our Loving Child
by YuriFan300
Summary: When married, most couples would have their own children. That's what Kina believes. So she decides to adopt one. Takes place after the series.
1. I Want a Daughter

**Our Loving Child**

**Pairing: Sumi x Kina**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wife and Wife or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is YuriFan300 and I'm back with another Wife and Wife story! So, please enjoy! ;)**

Sumi Miyako comes home from work one day and greets her wife, Kinana Himefuji with a hug from behind.

"I'm home, KIna," she whispers.

"Oh, welcome back, Suu-chan," Kina says as she looks back at her wife with a smile as she wraps one arm around her neck. "How's it goin'?"

"The same," Sumi replies. "How about you?"

"Well, I was a bit lonely while you were at work, but that's how it always is. But now that yer back, I have something important to tell ya."

"What is it?" Sumi proceeds to sit next to her wife.

"Well, to start off, I heard of this fancy restaurant downtown that we can go to for our date someday," Kina explains. "It only requires formal dress-up, so I wanted us to go shoppin' for some dresses."

"Do you want to go now?" Sumi asks.

"If you want to. I mean, there's no hurry in actually going there. We can do that later." Kina clears her throat. "What we really need is some food for the week, so we need to go shoppin' at the supermarket."

"Alright," Sumi says. "We should get going then."

"Okay!"

With that, the wedded couple exit the apartment with Sumi locking the door. Then, they head off to the supermarket hand in hand. Just recently, Sumi and Kina got married with the help of Kina's older twin sister, Kanana and a few other people. But even though Sumi and Kina had gotten married, nothing ever changed since that day. They just continued their daily lives as "wife and wife". Sumi is very happy that she had finally married the one she loved. Now they are closer than ever before.

Sumi and Kina finally arrive at the supermarket and begin searching for some items they might need for the week. It doesn't take long for them to find everything since they know their way around the place for a long time.

"Oh, look, Suu-chan!" Kina calls.

Sumi walks over to where her wife is pointing at. "What is it, Kina?"

"There's some good looking tuna over here. Oh, an' here's some whole chicken we can roast if we want." Kina walks over to another section. "There's also some rice and even ingredients for the gravy we can cook! Oh, there's just so much to choose!"

Sumi chuckles. "Well, why don't we buy what we need and if we don't want it, we can just return it, okay?"

Kina nods and starts buying the chicken, rice and ingredients for the gravy. As for the rest of the items, they were able to find in a flash. After paying for the items at the cash register, they immediately leave the supermarket and are on their way back to the apartment. Just then, Kina looks up to notice a loving couple with a little boy with them. She stops to watch them enjoying themselves with their little child, laughing and playing around.

"Kina?" Sumi asks, looking at her wife with a worried expression.

Kina doesn't hear her wife as she continues to gaze upon the couple carrying their child and walking along the sidewalk, still talking and laughing. Her eyes follow the loving family until they turn to a corner of a building. _Wow,_ she thinks. _What a cute an' happy family._

"Kina, are you okay?" Sumi asks again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kina replies. "Let's go an' put away the groceries."

Sumi nods and takes her hand again as they walk to the apartment. However, Sumi is still wondering about Kina staring at the loving family over there. _Is there something about this family that Kina is thinking about for some reason? _she thinks.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of putting away groceries, Sumi and Kina sit on the floor with Kina resting her head on her wife's lap. There is silence for a moment except Kina playing with her phone for a bit before turning it off. Sumi looks down at her wife and smiles while stroking her hair.<p>

"Say, Suu-chan," Kina says softly.

"Yes, Kina?"

"Ya were probably wonderin' why I was staring at the family earlier, right?"

Sumi gasps and just nods. "Y-yes."

"Well . . . it made me think a little bit. They looked so happy together with their little child and had fun at the same time. Jus' lookin' at them made me feel . . . really fuzzy inside." She looks up at Sumi. "An' it also made me realize somethin'."

"What is it?"

"Ya know how almost all couples have kids? Well, it made me think of the same thing."

Sumi gasps at what Kina is trying to say. "Wait, you don't mean . . ."

"Yes." Kina sits up and puts her hands on her wife's shoulders. "Suu-chan . . . let's have a child."

Sumi's eyes widen as she waves her hand a bit. "Wait, hold it. We're both girls. I don't think it's possible to have something like that."

Kina just winks at her. "That's why we're goin' to adopt one. An' I want . . . a daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not much, but it'll get better soon. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2**

**Preparation**

"Eh? Ya wan' to adopt a daughter?" Sumi and Kinana's neighbor, Hayase Oomori asks.

"Yes, yes!" Kina replies excitedly. "An' we're askin' about where we can get one!"

After deciding on adopting a daughter, Sumi and Kina decided to ask their neighbors for some advice on the best place to hold an adoption. Hayase sets down her coffee and turns to the two wives.

"Well, I know the one place where you two can adopt a child."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Kina says eagerly while being really close to the short haired woman.

"Hehe! Ya sure are excited, aren't ya?" Hayase giggles.

"She always is," Hayase's lover, Komugi Ogasawara says from the living room. She's sitting at the little table, drinking her own coffee while watching television.

"Anyway, I know there's a girl's orphanage in the city somewhere," Hayase explains. "I think it's called 'Yamase Orphanage'. It's a huge white building just before you actually get to the city. I'm sure the head mistress will let you have one of them."

Kina nods as she gets out a small notebook to write it down. "White building, before you get to the city. Do you know what street it's on?"

"Hmm . . . I'm not so sure, but if ya want, I can lend ya a map."

"That would be great! Thanks, Hayase-san!" Kina says happily.

Hayase giggles. "No problem." She turns to Sumi. "Hey, you hardly said anything. Are you alright with this?"

Sumi nods. "Yes, I am. I was unable to say anything because of Kina's excitement."

"Say, why do ya wan' a daughter in the first place?" Komugi asks as she approaches the two wives.

"Well, I figured that most couples have a child, so why can' we?" Kina says.

"No fair!" Komugi puffs out her lips. "I wan' to adopt a child, too!"

Hayasa giggles. "Oh? We aren't even married yet. Do ya even want to adopt a child who could be the same height as ya, hm~?"

WHAM!

"Oh, shut up!" Komugi shouts as she strikes Hayase's gut with her fist. "Just because I'm little, doesn' mean that I act like a child!"

"Hehe~! You're acting like one right now."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Komugi shouts again as she makes small punches to Hayase's gut.

Kina and Sumi giggle as well.

"I'm sure you two will get a chance soon," Sumi says.

"Yes, maybe our children will play with each other someday," Kina adds.

Komugi frowns. "I'm not so sure if I can handle two of them. They'll jus' be all over me."

"Oh, why's that?" Hayase asks as she wraps her arms around her lover. "There's nothing wrong with playing with our neighbor's daughter."

"But they'll think I'm one of them, so I'm sure they'll do something like that."

"You're silly," Hayase plants a kiss to Komugi's forehead.

"Well, thank ya for the advice," Kina says. "We'll probably going for the adoption in a couple days or so."

Sumi looks at her wife with a confused expression. "Huh? Why not now?"

"Well, we have to be prepared somehow," Kina points out. "We probably need some supplies an' stuff, so we should get started right away."

Sumi nods in agreement. "You're right. Let's do it." She turns to Hayase. "Thanks again for this opportunity."

"You're welcome," Hayase says. "Tell us when you've got your daughter. I'm sure Komugi is excited to play with her."

"Hayase!" Komugi cries as she punches her lover again.

Kina giggles. "I'll make sure to do that." She turns to her wife. "Come, Suu-chan. We have somes shoppin' to do."

"Okay."

The two wives bid their neighbors farewell as they make their way out of the apartment, hand in hand. Kina begins to hum happily as they are walking to the store, which makes Sumi smiles. She has never seen Kina this happy before since she came up with the idea of adopting a child. And she has to admit: she's happy herself. In fact, this makes Sumi pretty excited herself.

"Suu-chan," Kina says softly.

"Yes?"

"Promise that we'll take good care of our new daughter, okay?" Kina squeezes her hand tightly. "I don' want anything to happen to our little girl."

Sumi smiles as she tightens her grip gently. "Of course."

Kina smiles back at her wife. "Ya know? It may be a little early for us to have children since we're still young an' all, but to me, I think it's great. It kinda gives us a little experience on raising a child, right?"

"Yes. It really does."

"I'm really excited to get our first child," Kina continues as she glances at the ground. "I bet the orphanage will have some great choices, don' ya think?"

"We'll never know until we find out," Sumi says.

In a few minutes, both wives arrive at the baby store and take a look around. Everything they see is adorable and tempting to touch everything they see, or at least what Kina is seeing. Every time she sees something cute, like a stuffed animal or so, she quickly runs over to look at it a bit before showing it to Sumi. Of course, Sumi just smiles nervously at Kina's behavior as she fears that people are gonna be staring at them if Kina keeps this up. Just then, something catches Kina's eye. A small crib for girls. Still gazing at it, Kina slowly makes her way towards it and examines it. It comes with a rotating music toy that plays a lullaby every time you wind it up and a couple of stuffed animals and a few blankets. Best of all, the color is mostly pink and yellow.

"Wow!" Kina says as she stares at the crib in awe. "Look at this, Suu-chan! This crib will be perfect for our little girl!"

Sumi walks next to her wife and smiles. "I agree, Kina."

"Let's buy it!"

"Huh?"

"Suu-chan, we have to buy this thing! It's for our daughter, right? So, let's do it before anyone else snatches it!"

Sumi just chuckles. "Easy, easy. I got this."

"Oh! Let's buy this stuff as well!" Kina says as she holds up a several baby supplies, like a bottle, rattle and a bib. Sumi just giggles as she takes the items.

"Okay, Kina," she says. "We'll get those, too."

After a while, Sumi and Kina end up buying the stuff they decided to buy and paid for the items along with the crib that's going to be delivered shortly. The two make their way back to the apartment and makes some adjustments so that they can make room for the baby. This only lasted for a couple hours when they hear the door knock.

"Oh, my!" Kina says. "It's here!"

Sumi opens the door, signs the paper and retrieves the crib from the delivery man. Together, both Sumi and Kina help each other assemble the crib, put in the pink colored sheets and set up the little music toy above the crib. Once that's done, the two back away and examine it for about a minute. There are hearts in Kina's eyes as she smiles even wider than earlier.

"Suu-chan!" she swoons. "Don' ya think it looks . . . sweet?"

Sumi nods. "I think it looks very nice."

Kina picks up the two stuffed animals that were in a little box next to the crib, which are a little puppy and a kitten and gently places them on the crib next to each other. She then backs away and takes another look at it.

"Now, this makes it even more adorable," Kina says. "I'm a genius, aren' I?

Sumi nods again. Just then, Kina starts to link arms with her wife as she looks up at her.

"Suu-chan," she whispers.

"Yes, Kina?" Sumi whispers back.

"I love ya."

"I love you, too."

With this, they lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know all of you are waiting for them to adopt the child soon so stay tuned for the next chapter. I decided to do it separate just because it's difficult to come up with names, personalities and stuff, so be patient, okay?**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Lonliness

**Chaper 3**

**Lonliness**

"Yoo-hoo!" a familiar voice says the next morning.

Sumi and Kina were just finished eating breakfast when they notice Kina's older twin sister, Kanana walk in their room.

"Kana-nee-chan!" Kina gasps and then glares at her. "What are you doing here? Didn' we tell ya not to barge in without permission? And what happened to the keys we took away?"

"That is my own little secret," Kana replies with a wink. "Anyway, I heard that you two wanted to adopt a daughter. So . . . I was wonderin' if I could tag along."

"Why would we want to do that?" Kina asks.

"I wanna choose some babies for ya," Kana says. "They are just so fun to cuddle and hold them in your arms!" She clasps her hands together as she twirls around like a ballerina. "Ah, kids~!"

"Sorry, but Suu-chan an' I already made plans," Kina says as she grabs her bag. "In fact, we're just about to leave."

"You'll get to see our daughter when we get back," Sumi assures Kana.

"Aw! But I wanna come with you~!"

"Not gonna happen," Kina says as she heads towards the door. "Come on, Suu-chan. The bus is gonna leave pretty soon."

"Okay," She turns to Kana. "Sorry, Kana-san. We have to go."

"Alright," she says as she winks at them. "But I'll be waiting right here for you two. I have so many things I want to give your adopted daughter."

"We'll be waiting," Kina says as she and Sumi leave the door.

When they were out of sight, Kana giggles as she holds up a bag of items she was holding.

"These will satisfy the baby for sure!"

* * *

><p>At the Yamase Orphanage, Sumi and Kina stare at the white building, which has about 3 floors and sort of like a white house. Both of them took a bus to get to their destination, but they needed the map Hayase gave them to find the orphanage. Kina swallows hard as she squeezes her wife's hand. Sumi gives Kina a look of worry.<p>

"Are you alright, Kina?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Kina replies. "We came all this way to adopt a daughter. There's no turning back now."

Sumi nods in agreement. "Yes. Let's do this."

Though they were a little nervous, Sumi and Kina know that they will support and help each other out if one of them gets into trouble. Sumi proceeds to open the door and both of them step inside. They look around for the head mistress of this orphanage. When they enter the halls, they find two doors ahead of them, which they proceed to walk towards and open. There, they find a room that's full of small beds in rows of two with some of the children sleeping in them. Kina's eyes sparkle as she looks at each little girl with awe.

"Suu-chan!" she whispers loudly. "Look at these girls! They're just so . . . adorable!"

Sumi nods in agreement. "It makes it a little hard to choose, right?"

"You bet!"

"But where is the head mistress? We still haven't found her."

"Hey, how about that elderly lady over there?" Kina points straight into the direction where the elderly woman is. She is looking around at the rows of beds when she looks up to notice Sumi and Kina standing there.

"Can I help you?" the elderly woman asks.

"Ah!" Sumi jumps at the woman's voice. "Um, hello. We're, uh, looking for the head mistress of this orphanage and that must be you, right?"

"I am," the elderly woman says. "My name is Ryouko Kitosaki. And you are?"

"Sumi MIyako."

"My name's Kinana Himefuji."

Ryouko nods. "Mm. So . . . you're looking to adopt a child, I presume?"

"Yes," Kina replies. "Suu-chan and I want to know what you recommend for us to adopt."

The elderly woman adjusts her glasses as she narrows her eyes. "Are you two . . . lesbians?"

"Um, yes," Sumi says, nervously. "Uh, technically we're married now, so we decided to adopt a child since most couples have a child or two."

"Strange," Ryouko says. "We've never had a lesbian couple before."

"I-is that bad?" Somehow, Sumi is starting to wonder if going to this orphanage is a bad idea.

"Normally, we have boy x girl couples come here," Ryouko says. "But . . . since you two seem nice people, I guess I can let it slide."

"You will!?" Kina exclaims.

Ryouko nods. "Mm-hmm. You really wanted to adopt a child so that you can sort of fit in with the rest of the world, right? Well, there are a lot of choices here. You can pick any girl you want."

Kina turns to Sumi excitedly. "Isn' this awesome, Suu-chan!? Ms. Ryouko is letting us adopt a girl despite us being a lesbian couple!"

"It is good," Sumi agrees.

"You can pick some of the girls here if you'd like," Ryouko says. "The others are just eating breakfast. They'll be back soon."

"Oh, my! Where do I begin!?" She swiftly looks at every girl who is sleeping peacefully on the beds and spots one with black hair tied in two pony-tails. "This one looks cute. Who's this?"

"She's Akira Suzumi, who is one and a half years old," Ryouko replies. "She loves sweets, which can make her very hyper when eating them and likes to laze around a lot."

Sumi scratches her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . she might not be a our best first choice." She then looks over at a girl with short orange hair. "Who's this?"

"This is Chiyo Fuji, who is 2 years old," Ryouko says. "She's tomboyish, but is very adventurous. I couldn't get her to keep still even for a second because she likes to walk around a lot."

Kina shakes her head with Sumi agreeing.

"She's okay," Kina says. "But I don' think we would need a tomboy as a child, right?"

"I guess," Sumi says. "Though, I used to be back in high school."

"Yes, but ya were just fine as my girlfriend back then," Kina says. "You've grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

Sumi blushes at that statement. "Th-thank you, Kina."

They tried a few more girls in this room, but none of them seemed to fit their interest. They had tried a girl named Hisako, who is 3 years old, but all she does is talk a lot, which can be quite annoying when trying to raise her. Another is Saki, who is the same age, but doesn't talk much and doesn't want to make any friends. Lastly, they tried a girl named Eiko Trinity. She seems to have the same behavior as Akira, but doesn't eat as many sweets as she does.

Kina is about to pick another girl when she notices one that's sort of left out from the group. She has long, dark purple hair with violet eyes while wearing a small red hat on her head. She is hugging her knees close to her chest for some reason with a lonesome expression on her face. Kina approaches the girl while trying to smile.

"Hello, there," she says gently.

The dark haired girl looks up at Kina, not saying a word.

"Um, what's yer name?" Kina asks.

The girl says nothing as she looks back and rests her chin on her knees. Kina leans closer to the girl and squats down to her level.

"Hello? Can ya hear me?" Kina tries again.

The little girl just turns away.

"Poor child," Ryouko muttters, in which Sumi could hear.

"What's wrong with her?" she asks.

"She just doesn't want to speak with anyone right now," Ryouko replies.

"But . . . she looked really lonely," Kina says. "I wonder why she wouldn' talk to me."

Ryouk hesitates as she stares at the young dark haired girl. "Ms. Miyako. Ms. Himefuji. Why don't we come into my office for some tea. I have something to tell you."

Sumi and Kina exchange looks before accepting and follows the elderly woman to her office.

* * *

><p>Once the tea is set, Ryouko sits on her desk with Sumi and Kina sitting across from her. There is silence for a bit while both of the wives take a few sips of their tea. After that, Kina is the first to speak.<p>

"So . . . who is that girl?" she asks.

Ryouko sighs as she sits up on her chair. "Listen, what you're gonna hear is very sad, so be prepared."

Kina swallows hard as she quickly takes Sumi's hand. Sumi gently squeezes it to let her know that she'll be there for her.

"The girl you saw earlier," Ryouko says. "Her name is Hatoko Kobayashi. She just turned 6 yesterday, but her behavior remained the same ever since her parents couldn't afford to take care of her when she was born. They had lived a very poor life long ago and when Hatoko was born, they found that they didn't have enough money to keep their daughter for much longer. So, they gave her up for adoption by sending her to this orphanage. Hatoko used to be very cheerful and happy, but by the time she was 2 years old, she asked about her parents, I told her the whole story. Ever since that happened, she became very lonesome and felt that she was never wanted in the first place. Eventually, the story had spread out and soon the other girls began teasing and bullying her just because her parents gave her up. Hatoko even rejected some parents that want to adopt her, fearing that they might do the same thing her previous parents did."

Sumi and Kina gasp what they just heard.

"Oh, my goodness," Kina says.

"That's terrible," Sumi adds.

"Since then, Hatoko had been very lonely and wanted a family that will take care of her and love her," Ryouko says. "I just wish she would just understand that some people can be as nice and caring as you two."

Sumi and Kina exchange looks again, giving each other worried expressions. How could anyone pick on a poor little girl that was just thrown away like trash from her parents? Hearing this made both of the wives' heart ache, but mostly Kina's. She can't stand hearing the fact that Hatoko wanted a happy life, but instead was living in a world of darkness and is unable to escape from it.

"We . . . we have to do something," she says, standing up from her chair.

"What can you do?" Ryouko asks. "She's just gonna reject you."

"Maybe, but if this is what Hatoko-chan wants, then she's gonna get what she desperately needs." Kina walks toward the door while slightly turning her head. "No one should ever abandon their child, even if some people are that poor."

Sumi gets up from her chair as well. "Then, I'm coming with you, Kina. Hatoko needs to know just how much we love her and willing to adopt her."

"I'm glad you said that, Suu-chan," Kina says as she turns to the elderly woman. "Ms. Ryouko, we've made our decision. We're going to adopt Hatoko-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay . . . I know that you were not expecting this, but hey, it's how it is, right? And Hatoko is from "Angelic Layer" just in case some people didn't know. Why would I put her in this story? Hatoko-chan is one of my favorite characters, of course! She's cute, but determined. Another reason is that she just appeared in my mind as I was writing this, so I thought it might be fun for Sumi and Kina to adopt her. **

**By the way, I do not own "Angelic Layer" or the character Hatoko.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. The Thing I Wish for the Most

**Chapter 4**

**The Thing That I Wish for the Most**

Sumi and Kina head to the room where Hatoko is in, but find that she is gone for some reason. The same girls were still there, but none of them knew where Hatoko had gone to. Sumi and Kina exchange looks and then nod.

"We should start looking for her separately," Kina suggests. "For all I know, Hatoko-chan could be anywhere."

"Good idea," Sumi says. "Let's go."

With that, the two wives split up in different directions. Kina goes to check the outside while Sumi goes around the orphanage for a bit. She decided to join Kina later if she didn't have any luck finding her. Kina exits the orphanage and takes a look around to find Hatoko, but since it's such an open space around here, Hatoko could be hiding anywhere.

"Hatoko-chan!" Kina calls as she cups her hands to her mouth. "Hatoko-chan, where are you?"

No answer.

"Hatoko-chan!?"

Still no answer. Kina is starting to worry about the little girl even more, fearing that she might have run away. Still, Kina will not give up until she finds her and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sumi is still in the building, searching for Hatoko. So far, she hasn't had any luck.<p>

"Dang it!" she says. "Where could she be?"

Ryouko comes walking toward her with a worried expression. "She's not in the cafeteria either. Hatoko-chan must have heard you two talking about adopting one of the girls, so she must have run off somewhere."

"But where? I've checked everywhere!"

"Where's Kina-san?" Ryouko asks.

"She's outside," Sumi replies.

"Well, maybe we should check up on her and see if she found Hatoko-chan yet."

"Good idea."

Both Sumi and Ryouko run downstairs to the front doors and begin to search for Kina.

* * *

><p>Down in the back of the building, Hatoko is curled up on a bench by where the other kids are playing. She is not in the mood to speak to anyone, for she wanted to be alone. Ever since she saw the two woman, she knew right away that they're going to adopt her. There's no way that she'll ever trust them, let alone adopting her. She can't be thrown away like trash ever again. Thinking about it makes her want to cry, which she couldn't because the kids will make fun of her if they see her like this.<p>

"AH!" she screams as she feels someone grab her by the shoulders and shove her down on the ground.

She turns around as she sees a couple of girls who are a year older than her, one blonde and one orange haired one.

"Hehe!" the blonde girl says. "No one is ever gonna help you now, not even your parents. Oh, wait. You don't have any!"

The orange haired girl playfully slaps the Hatoko in the face. "Yeah, yeah! No one!"

Hatoko whimpers as she helplessly tries to defend herself with her arms, but gets hit anyway. The two girls laugh as they begin to walk away.

"Loser!" the blonde girl says.

Hatoko starts to cry as she curls up and buries her head in her hands. "I hate you guys!"

It is then that Kina hears some laughing and crying once she comes to the back of the building and sees two girls laughing while walking off.

"Hatoko-chan is such a whimp," the blonde girl says.

"She's too stuck up, too silent and too afraid of everything," the orange haired girl adds. "No wonder she's never wanted."

Kina puts her fist on her chest as she hears the two girls talk about Hatoko. It pains her heart to hear such terrible things and it's probably never true. She looks over to notice Hatoko curled up, sobbing and runs to her aid. Kneeling down to her level, she offers a hand to her, in which Hatoko notices and frowns.

"Wh-what do you want?" she says, trying to act tough. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help ya," Kina says, gently. "There's no need to be afraid." She tries to reach her hand towards her, but gets slapped away from Hatoko.

"Don't come any closer!" the dark haired girl cries as she backs away.

"Hatoko-chan, please . . ."

"Just don't!" Hatoko keeps on backing away until she's far enough from Kina. "I won't let you try to abandon me if you're gonna adopt me!"

"Hatoko-chan, it's alright," Kina says, her voice still gentle and calm. "I'm not gonna abandon ya."

"Yes, you will!" Hatoko objects. "You'll be like all the other people in the world who doesn't care about raising children! You'll just throw me away!"

"Hatoko-chan, ya have to understand," Kina says as she tries to reach her hand towards her again. "Not all of us are cruel an' mean in this world. An' I'm one of them, an' so is my wife, Suu-chan."

Hatoko glares at the young woman as tears start to form in her eyes. "How can I trust you? How can I trust any of you!? You're all just bullies for all I know!"

Kina stays silent for a bit as she lowers her hand. How can she get through to this girl? "Listen, I know you've been through a tough life, but please, I'm only trying to help ya." She is about to touch the little girl when she gets slapped away again.

"NO!" she shrieks. "Please, just don't! I won't let you do this!"

"Hatoko-chan . . ." Kina's expression turns to sadness and worry.

More and more tears begin to fall from Hatoko's eyes as she looks up at Kina. "You don't know . . . what it's like . . . to have your parents abandon you . . . like you're nothing! You don't know what if feels like to be never be wanted in this world, just like them!"

Sumi and Ryouko come just in time to witness the scene between Kina and Hatoko. Sumi looks over at her wife in worry, but decides to stay out of it for a bit to let Kina try to help her.

"No one . . . ever understands that . . ." Hatoko chokes a sob as she tries to wipe her tears away, though they keep on coming. 'No one . . ."

In a quick motion, Kina wraps her arms around the little girl, making her gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what are you . . .? Let go of me!" Hatoko tries to pull away, but Kina keeps her grip on her.

"I'm sorry, Hatoko-chan," she says softly. "I'm really sorry ya had to go through a tough life. But, ya must realize that yer parents must have done that for a reason. They really couldn't afford to take care of ya, so they sent ya here as their last option. They didn't wanna throw ya away like trash."

Sumi nods in agreement while Ryouko smiles.

"So, how about coming with us and we can take care of ya?" Kina continues. "We'll try our best to raise ya."

"H-how could I believe that?" Hatoko says, still sobbing while feeling like she's hiccuping. "Y-You'll just a-abandon me."

"No, we're not," Kina says firmly. "In fact, we promise to take good care of ya. We won't ever try to abandon ya or let anything happen to ya."

Both of them pull away as Kina smiles at her. Hatoko looks at the young woman with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say . . ." she says. "Something's telling me that you're . . . telling the truth."

Kina nods. "Mm-hmm."

"B-but, why? Why does it feel that I should trust you now? It's been so long since I rejected every adult who wanted to adopt me." She chokes a sob again as she buries her head on Kina's chest. "I've been . . . so lonely all those years that I can't take it! I just can't!"

"It must have been hard for ya, wasn' it?" Kina asks as she wraps her arms around the little girl

Hatoko can only nod as she keeps on crying.

"Ya rejected every adult out there who wanted to raise ya, yet deep inside yer heart, all ya wanted was a family, right?"

Hatoko nods again.

"Ya wanted a family that can truly take care of ya, dry yer tears an' comfort ya when yer sad, and give ya lots of loving hugs. Ya wanted all of those things, right?"

"Y-yes," Hatoko sobs. "Th-that's all I wanted! That's all I ever w-wanted in this world!"

Kina smiles as she gently strokes Hatoko's hair. "Then Suu-chan an' I will grant those wishes. We'll be yer best parents ya could ever have. It's a promise."

"Y-you really mean that?" Hatoko asks.

"Absolutely," Kina replies. "So please, Hatoko-chan. Come with us."

Sumi soon comes over next to her wife while kneeling down and smiling.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Sumi says.

Kina takes notice and smiles at her wife. "Suu-chan's right. You can truly have a family like you wanted."

Hatoko pulls away and looks at the two woman. "I . . . don't know what to say . . ."

Kina giggles. "Ya don't have to. Let us become yer parents, Hatoko-chan. An' we promise to never abandon ya nor let anything happen to ya."

"So, what do you say?" Sumi says.

Tears fall from Hatoko's eyes again as she jumps into Kina's arms while crying. "Th-thank you . . . Mommy! Thank you!"

Sumi joins in the hug as she and Kina smile at each other. They finally have their own child to adopt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That took a lot to write this chapter! First off, I keep on forgetting to write Kina's way of speaking like a southern person and correcting my mistakes. Second, since I'm used to the whole "Husband and Wife" thing, a child with lesbian parents is kind of unusual, but who knows? **

**For me being a yuri fan, um, I heard from a lot of people that in "Magical Lyrical Nanoha" (I think that's what it's called) that in "Strikers" Nanoha and Fate have grown up and have their own child. Now, I haven't seen the whole entire series from the first season to "Strikers", but that's what I've been hearing. Unless I'm wrong. (laughs nervously)**

**My point is that it's okay for lesbians to have their own children, I guess. The only problem is that the child has to call both of them "Mama". Hehe! **

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5**

**New Beginnings**

Later that day, Sumi and Kina walk with their newly adopted daughter, Hatoko, who is between the two wives, as happy as can be. They had paid for the adoption to Ryouko, plus filled out Hatoko's birth certificate to clarify that she's adopted and other stuff that needed to be done. Once that was out of the way, Ryouko wished both of them luck to take care of Hatoko, which Sumi and Kina thanked her for and hoped to see her again if they have any problems.

"I know it's going to be a little small," Kina says as they walk up to their apartment. "But we're still livin' together in this apartment. So . . . I hope you don' mind the tight space or anythin'."

"Oh, no," Hatoko says. "It's fine as long as I get to live with the two of you."

"Good," Sumi says with a smile. "You'll love it here once you get used to it."

"I will!" Hatoko says cheerfully.

Kina gets out her keys once they get to their room and unlocks the door. However, once they open the door . . .

"WELCOME BACK, LITTLE SIS!" Kana cries in excitement as she jumps and puts her hands on Kina's shoulders. "WHERE'S THE BABY?" She looks over to notice Hatoko walking in the room. Her smile gets even wider as stars appear in Kana's eyes and squeals in excitement. "Ohhhhhh . . . SHE'S SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

"WAH! KANA-NEE-CHAN!" Kina backs away from shock as her older twin bumps into her and grabs Hatoko to hug her.

"I think your sister's gonna eat her!" Sumi cries, also shocked from what's happening right now.

"OH, YER SO ADORABLE EVEN UP CLOSE!" Kana squeals while rubbing her face against Hatoko's and squeezes her even tighter. "I'M GLAD YA CAME TO LIVE WITH US NOW! WHAT'S YER NAME?"

"Her name's Hatoko Kobayashi," Sumi replies.

"HATOKO-CHAN!" Kana squeals. "OH, WHAT AN ADORABLE NAME FOR AN ADORABLE LITTLE GIRL!"

The dark haired girl flails her arms up and down really fast to try to get herself free, but Kana's grip is too strong and her face is buried in her chest as well.

"H-hey!" she muffles from Kana's chest. "Can't . . . breathe!" Hatoko manages to pull away from her, followed by a "Bah!" when she came out and pants heavily.

Kina puts her hands on her hips. "Geez, what's gotten into ya, Kana-nee-chan?"

"Well, I told ya that I'd be waitin' for ya to come back," Kana explains. "So, I've been waitin'."

"This whole time?" Sumi asks.

"Yup! With some help of course," Kana says as she gestures her hands towards the kitchen.

"Hey there!" Hayase says as she pops her head from the corner.

"We're just finishing up decorating," Komugi says.

"Decorating?" Kina asks as she walks into the kitchen.

There she sees a huge banner that says "IT'S A GIRL" with balloons hanging on both sides with a table full of food and cake in the center. Most of the streamers were pink and yellow colored with pictures of unicorns and other girly stuff that might fit Hatoko. Hatoko looks around in awe, surprised to even see this.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's a party, sweetie!" Kana says as she kneels down to Hatoko's level. "We're throwing it just for ya to celebrate yer adoption!"

"Oh . . . wait, did you change your clothes that quickly?" Hatoko asks.

"Ahahaha!" Kana laughs. "I guess ya haven't noticed." She gestures her younger twin to come over. "Ya see, I'm yer mother's older identical twin sister. Just call me yer Auntie Kana!"

"It's true," Kina says.

Just then, Hayase and Komugi approach Hatoko and smile at her.

"I'm yer Aunt Hayase," the short haired woman says. "And this is yer cousin, Komugi."

"Hello," Komugi says. "I may be small, but I'm a lot more mature than ya think."

"But you act like a little kid sometimes, remember?" Hayase says with a giggle. "So, are you really a little kid?"

"No I'm not! Shut up!" Komugi shouts as she strikes Hayase in the gut.

Hatoko tilts her head in confusion, but offers a smile afterwards. "Okay! It's nice to meet you, Komugi-chan!"

Just then, another woman with long hair appears along with another girl with shorter hair than Hayase.

"Hello there," the woman says softly. "My name is Arata Ouse."

"And my name is Shirayuki Hotori," the short haired woman says.

Kana twirls around and gestures both hands to these two. "As ya can probably tell, both of them are also yer aunts."

"Well, hello to both of you, Aunt Arata and Aunt Shirayuki," Hatoko says with a smile while waving.

Sumi and Kina smile at each other as they watch their new adopted daughter meet her new family. All of a sudden, Sumi notices a single tear fall from Kina's eye.

"Kina?" Sumi says as her expression turns to worry. "Are you alright?"

"I *sniff* am just so happy that Hatoko-chan is finally having the family she wanted," Kina sniffles as she wipes the tear off her cheek. "And I'm glad that our friends and my sister decided to do that for her."

Sumi nods as she hugs her beloved wife. "I'm glad, too."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hatoko cries as she tugs on Sumi's sleeve. "I've got new aunts! Isn't this great!?"

Sumi nods as she pets Hatoko on the head. "Yes. That's very nice indeed."

Kina kneels down to Hatoko's level and smiles. "Yup. Ya finally got a new family now. Just like you always dreamed."

"Mm-hmm!" Hatoko says with a nod.

"Alright!" Kana says. "I think we should get this party started!"

"Yay!" Everyone shouts in unison.

Pretty soon, each of the girls gather around to serve themselves food with Sumi and Kina serving their daughter the food. Once it's done, the three sit together on the table, Hatoko stares at the food in front of her. On her plate is some meatloaf with gravy, rice and vegetables. Kina takes notice and smiles.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" she asks.

"No, it's just that . . . I've never seen the food this good," Hatoko replies.

"Well, you'll like it once you have a taste," Sumi says. She comes over and helps Hatoko cut a piece and feed it to her.

As Hatoko starts chewing, her eyes widen at the sudden taste.

"Mm!" Hatoko says happily. "This is SO good! This meatloaf is really delicious!"

"Hehe!" Kana says. "Thank yer Auntie Kana here. I'm the one who made it."

"The potato salad is good, too," Hayase says. "So, if ya wanna give it a try, be my guest. I made it myself as well."

"Okay!" Hatoko says. "I'll be sure to try it!" She digs into her food and within a few seconds, the plate is clean as a whistle.

"Wow," Kina says. "That was fast."

"That's because the food tastes really good!" Hatoko says happily. "I've never had food this tasty before!"

"Well, what did you have back at the orphanage?" Sumi asks.

"Some porridge for breakfast, a small sandwich for lunch and it varies on what we have for dinner," Hatoko replies.

"They give you small amounts of food?" Kina asks.

Hatoko only nods.

"You must have been very hungry back then," Sumi says.

"Uh-huh," Hatoko says.

"Well ya don' need to worry!" Kana says. "You're here now, so forget about that ol' orphanage! There's plenty more food if you want seconds!"

"Thank you," Hatoko says as she stands up to get more. Kina follows her and helps her serve up the food.

Everyone keeps on enjoying their food and chatting up a storm. Hatoko is mostly enjoying the party as Sumi and Kina help her get to know her many aunts and one cousin. In the end, Hatoko couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>Later on, while the sun is setting, everyone takes their leave, including Kana. However, she didn't want to leave just yet.<p>

"I'M GONNA MISS YA, HATOKO-CHAAAAAANN!" she whines as she gives the little girl a big hug. "IT WAS A LOT OF FUN WHILE IT LASTED!"

"Stop it, Kana-nee-chan!" Kina shouts. "You're suffocating her!"

"I DON' CARE! I WANNA STAY A BIT LONGER!"

"Now, now," Shirayuki says. "You can see her tomorrow. How's that?"

Kana sniffles as she lets go of Hatoko and looks at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please come visit yer Auntie Kana soon."

Hatoko giggles and goes on her tip-toes to pat Kana on the head. "Of course I'll visit you."

"Or she'll probably come visit us just to see her again," Kina says, crossing her arms while shaking her head. "Sometimes my sister can be a handful."

"No, I'm not. Shut up," Kana says while pouting her lips. She adjusts her bag and leaves with her girlfriend following.

When the door closes, Sumi and Kina turn to their daughter with a smile.

"Well then, shall we bathe together?" Kina suggests.

"But I don't know if all three of us can fit," Sumi says. "The tub is kind of too narrow."

"You're right." Kina sighs. Just then, her head pops up as she clasps her hands together. "Oh! But of course!" She runs over to a white bag and digs out some bath toys for toddlers. That includes a rubber ducky, a bottle for bubble baths, a small palm-sized beach ball, small boats and some plastic fish.

"Why don' we have Hatoko-chan take a bubble bath first?" Kina suggests.

Sumi nods in agreement. "I think that's a great idea!"

"Um . . . what's a bubble bath?" Hatoko asks.

"You'll see!" Kina says. "Come on, follow me."

The little dark haired girl follows Kina into the bathroom with Sumi just smiling. _Ah, Kina,_ she thinks. _You always come up with some fun stuff to do. That's what I love about you._

With that, she turns to wash some dishes and clean up a few things from the party.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Hatoko in the bathtub, Kina had set up the bubble bath for her and decides to wash her hair for a bit before the little girl can have her fun.<p>

"This is great!" Hatoko says. "I've never had a bubble bath before!"

"Well, this is yer first time doing this," Kina says as she fills a plastic bowl with water and pours it on Hatoko's head.

While the little girl plays around with the rubber ducky and beach ball, Kina proceeds to put a little shampoo on her hair and gently rubs it to spread some bubbles around.

"Ah, that feels good," Hatoko says with a happy sigh.

"Really?" Kina asks.

"Yes. Just right there, it felt good."

Kina rubs the top of her head. "Right here?"

"Yes. Ah, that's good."

"Hehe!"

Once she's done rubbing some shampoo, she pours water on Hatoko's head again to clean out the bubbles.

"You're really good at washing my hair, Mommy," Hatoko says as she turns to her mother.

"Thank you." Kina says. "I do it all the time with Suu-chan, too." She grabs a sponge to scrub Hatoko's back.

"Um, I was just wondering," Hatoko says. "When did both of you meet?"

"Ah," Kina says as she closes her eyes while continuing to gently scrub Hatoko's back. "It all started when both of us were in high school. Suu-chan had just transferred here an' couldn't really understand our dialects at all. But when she's with me, she understood me perfectly fine. How strange. As time went by, after she an' I became friends, I realized that Suu-chan had fallen in love with me and confessed to me some time later. I easily accepted her feelings because my older sister is into girls as well."

"Really?" Hatoko asks.

"Yes. And from that moment on, the two of us became girlfriends. And then . . . later on, we had promised each other that once we graduate, we should start livin' together. And our dream came true."

"Wow!" Hatoko says. "That's an awesome story! I didn't know two girls could be together."

"They can," Kina says. "It's just a little . . . unusual."

"What do you mean?"

Kina hesitates as she just smiles. "You'll understand when yer older. I don't think it's best if I tell you now."

"Aw, but I wanna know!" Hatoko pleads. "I'll understand!"

"Well . . . it's just that . . . usually boys and girls fall in love with one another," Kina says, slightly turning away from Hatoko. "That's all I have to say."

"Oh . . ." Hatoko looks down at the water. "I see."

"Like I said earlier, you'll understand about relationships when yer older. I really don't think it's necessary to tell you everything now."

"I understand, Mommy."

"Anyway, once Suu-chan an' I lived together, we had shared many good times together, went through tough obstacles along the way and finally . . . we got married," Kina continues. "We officially became Wife an' Wife."

"Wife and Wife?" Hatoko asks.

"It's kind of like 'Husband and Wife' but with two females," Kina explains.

"Oh! I see!"

Kina finishes scrubbing her back and stands up. "Do ya wanna stay in here for a little longer?"

"Yes, please," Hatoko replies. "I wanna play with the toys more."

"Okay," Kina says as she comes to the door. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, Mommy!"

As Kina closes the door, she notices Sumi sitting on the couch, watching television. The dishes were washed, most of it is cleaned up from the party and now Sumi is relaxing on the couch. Kina proceeds to sit next to her wife, in which Sumi takes notice and smiles.

"How was the bath?" Sumi asks.

"It was great!" Kina replies as she smiles back. "Hatoko-chan enjoyed it."

"I'm glad."

"And thank you for taking the time to clean all of this up, Suu-chan."

"You're welcome."

There is silence for a little bit before Kina rests her head on Sumi's shoulder.

"Suu-chan . . ." she whispers.

"Yes, Kina?"

"I feel that Hatoko-chan is gonna have a very good life. We did the right thing after all."

Sumi smiles as she strokes Kina's hair. "Let's just hope so. This is a new beginning for Hatoko."

"Yes . . . a new beginning . . ."

Pretty soon, Kina begins to fall asleep on Sumi's shoulder a little, in which Sumi chuckles and strokes her hair even more.

* * *

><p><strong>**That Night**<strong>

"Wow," Kina says as she takes a look at the crib and then back at Hatoko. "I never knew that this crib could be this . . . small."

"There's just no way that Hatoko's gonna fit in there since she's 6 now, right?" Sumi says while rubbing her chin.

"But she can still have these stuffed animals," Kina says as she hands the little girl the puppy and kitten.

"Wow! A puppy and a kitty!" Hatoko squeaks. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"No problem," Kina says.

"So . . . can she sleep with us?" Sumi asks.

"I don' see why not," Kina says as she turns to her daughter. "Would ya like to sleep with us, Hatoko-chan?"

"I would love to!" the little girl replies happily.

Sumi smiles at her. "Well, then it's settled. Come on, Hatoko. There's enough room for the three of us to fit."

Hatoko nods as she follows the two wives to their bed and climb in between them. Kina turns off the lights and joins in with Sumi and Hatoko. There is silence for a moment as both of the wives look at Hatoko, quickly falling fast asleep. Kina smiles as she gently strokes the little girl's hair and whispers, "She's so cute, Suu-chan. I'm glad we adopted her when we can."

"I'm glad, too, Kina," Sumi whispers back.

Just then, they hear a soft moan from Hatoko as she snuggles close to the two of them.

"I . . . love you . . . Mama and Mommy," she whispers.

Sumi and Kina's eyes widen for a bit before smiling and closing their eyes.

"We love you, too, Hatoko-chan," Kina says.

"We'll always be with you," Sumi adds. "Always."

Hatoko nods as she squeezes her stuffed puppy as she falls asleep again. Pretty soon, everyone else falls asleep, having a good-night together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, I love writing this story! Just love it! I also love the manga. I really wish it were an anime. It just isn't fair that a favorite manga like this can't be turned into an anime. I really want to see what the characters would look in the anime. That's how badly I want "Wife and Wife" to be an anime! **

**Also, putting Hatoko in the story is lovable as well. That's the only little toddler I could come up with when Sumi and Kina are adopting a little girl. She just happened to pop in my head. **

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
